KAMEN RIDER CORONET: SINNOH FORME
by Omniscients
Summary: Pokémon--the key to ruling the universe." These people have had the DNA of Legendary Pokémon infused with theirs, and 4 of these people are trying to stop this. Three men will now become heroes that will be forever revered as Kamen Riders.
1. PROLOGUE: Hybrid Epidemic

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Kamen Rider, Poké****mon-related, or anything like that. I don't own anything except for that Garfield telephone everyone looks for and this very laptop I'm using. Anything that's mine is mine. Owgui?**

**PROLOGUE: Hybrid Epidemic**

_"The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you."_  
-Cynthia Karashina, former-Sinnoh Pokémon League Champion

It has been five years since my girlfriend Cynthia went missing. We weren't able to get in touch after that incident in Spear Pillar, that involved three powerful Pokémon, namely Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. I'm Shingou Yarino, fresh out of college and _still_ looking for my girlfriend, after the incident on Spear Pillar that occured five years ago. Rumor has it that Cynthia has amnesia and has become an entirely new person, more open that her old, quiet self. I just hope we can still be friends. But suddenly, I am kidnapped by this organization called the Homonculi Assosiaction which is actually related to a certain, strangely familiar criminal organization called Team Galactic.

Just who is this Homonculi Association?

**KAMEN RIDER CORONET -SINNOH FORME-**

Just like that. I became a Kamen Rider, a person who is a cyborg and can transform into someone proficient in martial arts, motorcycling, and generally becoming superhuman. I was dragged into these experiments because I was said to have connections to someone who has also undergone the experiment. There he was. Cyrus Akagi, looking at us straight from the lab's window with a very stern look and bluer hair than normal. I wonder what he is exactly doing with us, after trapping my girl in the Torn World. Why is he even wearing a strange-looking belt? Is it even functional? What are we exactly doing in this laboratory? Do I look like I **WANT** to even **be** here?

I escaped from the laboratory with two other men who were dragged into the experiment. But I couldn't help but stay for a while and look at someone who had long blonde hair who was in the same laboratory where I was: could she be Cynthia? It turns out that it actually _was_ Cynthia: the sad part is that I couldn't recognize her at all, and the unfamiliarity was pretty mutual. At the very least, I was able to look at her one last time: it turns out that me, the two other men and Cynthia were to become Pokémon-human hybrids known as Homonculi, who can be human weaponry for any purpose. Mercenaries, military, marked as wanted criminals, alliteration names it!

Those men looked like they were from other regions. One looked a lot like a Hoenner, while one looked a lot like a Kantian. Did the Homonculi Association kidnap people from other regions? Something tells me the world might turn into these Homonculi--with at least 500 predicted types of the hybrids that may run the world. I should at least sacrifice myself for Cynthia: after all those five years, she already sacrificed herself to save the world: poor girl. After being able to retrive Giratina, she was kept in the Torn World, that Cyrus person took the already captured Giratina away from her for unkown criminal purposes. This is insane! Hellbent madness! Why exactly DO SO!?

The Homonculi Association says that the three of us are undergoing a process called Forced Forme Change: A Forced Forme Change operation may add a drastic amount of Pokémon DNA to your own genetic material. I honestly didn't want to do undergo that procedure at all! Overtime, one may start to become a lot more Pokémon-like, but the only traits that remain are the capability to speak and your humanoid body. Now that is what shocked me, luckily not scarring me for life. People say that a Pokémon species can undergo five different Forced Forme Change Operations in under one night: Forced Forme Changers can be implanted on various types of technology, from what I heard.

But I escaped. The next day, I decided to stroll around town buying my supplies for the next battle I might have to go through. I take my Infernape with me, and feel like I am protected for the rest of the day, but Bidoof-hybrids and Starly-hybrids start to stalk me everywhere I go! Looks like the more common the Homonculi grunts are, the more common their Pokémon motif gets! There's still a chance that there could be renegade Forced Forme Change-afflicted people like me out there in the world, just like those people from Hoenn and Kanto! It _is_ possible that they may be Kamen Riders like I am, but I still look at myself as the only known Kamen Rider in the world.

I felt as if these people were inhumane. I started to think of all these negative thoughts post-experimenting and suddenly I became a lot more aloof around others, and cold-hearted to my friends. Sarcasm went up too. I took a walk to Amity Square and look at all the people there, and I also bring my Infernape there for a walk too. It bonded with me pretty well, and I became a tiny bit warmer to other people. But, as soon as time started to reach a climatic point: a Pokémon and his trainer were getting ambushed by a certain Floatzel human-hybrid! What do I do exactly? I DON'T KNOW! Should I even _pretend_ to think of even caring for that trainer?

Things get worse. I see that the Floatzel-hybrid is using attacks identical to those of its actual Pokémon forms. Infact, that hybrid is able to drop-kick the enemy while gushed in water! Is this Homonculus using a human-friendly version of Waterfall that will hurt anyone but itself? Well, I guess that this Homonculus may be too hard to battle with my Infernape. I know type advantages, I know type advantages. A rule states that you can't conduct Pokémon battles within Amity Square premises. Besides, it'd be hard to battle in Amity Square without any controversy coming along with it. Suddenly, I press this blue button on a belt that came out of nowhere and--

Anyway, as soon as I said _henshin_, things started to change around here in Hearthome.


	2. EPISODE 1: Clash of Personality

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Kamen Rider, Poké****mon-related, or anything like that. I don't own anything except for that Garfield telephone everyone looks for and this very laptop I'm using. Anything that's mine is mine. Owgui?**

**EPISODE ONE: Clash of Personality**

As soon as I said _henshin,_ I was able to become this blue and light gray masked warrior: Is this realy being a Kamen Rider? I look at myself and notice that there are police men all over the place but--I can feel it. I can feel Dialga suddenly calling to me. Dialga just cried by the time I transformed. So this is what a Kamen Rider is like. Pretty fulfilling, at that. I've just ran through the park in an armor of blue and whitish-gray. May be able to channel Roar of Time in this Forme. Policemen from all over Hearthome rush to the scene, trying to label me as a criminal. But like Dialga, I'm able to control time. Time froze for a while, and for some reason, I hear another Pokémon's voice inside me. Who exactly is it?

Why do I end up hear Uxie calling to me in this Forme? Aha. Now that I must have gained the power to control one's memories, I can actually interpret why this Homonculi stumble onto this type of evil. He is, if not, _was,_ Kanato Mizuoka, 15 years old. Loved the Floatzel family. Decided to study it and became obsessed with them. but why did he want to become one of them, anyway? Looks like this person fell into a certain state of depression. I'll see if he's willing to sacrifice boyhood. I hold my hand in front of this belt, and a blade materializes out of thin air. What kind of blade is this? No one told me about being able to use weapons. Am I actually dreaming? If not, what is this blade?

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CORONET: -SINNOH FORME-**

_I'm Shingou Yarino, fresh out of college and __still__ looking for my girlfriend, after the incident on Spear Pillar that occured five years ago. It has been long since she went missing. We weren't able to get in touch after that incident in Spear Pillar, that involved three powerful Pokémon, namely Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Rumor has it that my girl has amnesia and has become an entirely new person, more open that her old, quiet self. I just hope we can still be friends. But suddenly, I am kidnapped by this organization called the Homonculi Assosiaction which is actually related to a certain, strangely familiar criminal organization called Team Galactic._

_Just who is this Homonculi Association?_

_

* * *

_

"ACTIVATE: Clockhand Blade." The belt said. The cutlass I held suddenly glew a bright blue, with its blade extending until it reached my neck. "This cutlass has an adjustable blade, with two modes: Longhand Forme and Shorthand Forme, named after the hands of a clock," the belt explained. I never knew this belt could actually talk! It sounded a lot like Uxie placed near a synthesizer, though. But it explained everything clearly to me. I used the Clockhand Blade to strike at the Homonculi, and it sucessfully damaged his armor! Sparks flew out of the Homonculi, while Kanato held out his palms and surged a pulse of water at me. I nearly thought this was actually a variant of Water Pulse.

"You... my girlfriend is... you'll die!" I yelled. I decided to make this first battle of mine a tribute to Cynthia, who was my girlfriend who has recently gone missing due to Cyrus Akagi. Cyrus Akagi is the leader of the Homonculi Association, and Team Galactic: both teams created the Floatzel Homonculi, which is actually Kanato infused with Floatzel DNA. "Why did you give up your own life in the first place?" I asked Kanato. He remained silent and cried like a Floatzel when he tried to answer. Kanato just decided to give me a taste of his Aqua Jet, which was jets of water jumping all around me and hitting me in the process. Finally, Kanato stops and answers me.

"I... I wanted... I wanted to be just like a Floatzel! I hated my life as a human, I hated every person in the world that I knew, I had no friends, and I believed that I can be a Pokémon someday! My dream was to be a Floatzel for the rest of my life, swimming with them and eventually having young Buoyzel eggs of my own! Don't you understand?" He explained. I was shocked that many people in the world hated this little kid. Besides, he could've learned to make friends or get into a relationship. But instead, he decides to run off into his little fantasy of becoming a Pokémon. Pretty naive for a teen's dream. They'll just have to accept reality as it is.

"Poor boy," I remarked, in a way that sarcasm-lovers could all agree on. "Kanato-kun loved Floatzel, and just wanted to grow up to be one. He actually became him! Good for him, then! Too bad he left his family behind for some stupid dream. Your family _loves_ you, even if you're the son of a prostitute or some latch-key kid! What are you?" Suddenly, my blade glew again, and my belt spoke. "Quick, use the Roar of Time and Memory. You can now run at Mach 1 speeds and stab the enemy!" And I did run at Mach 1, because Dialga stopped time for me to run pretty fast in the moving world. Uxie directed the targets for me: I was locked on to its body and head.  
_  
"Dialga, Uxie, use the Roar of Time and Memory!" _I yelled.

* * *

**START OF EYECATCH **

_**Name: **__Shingou Yarino  
__**Age: **__23  
Shingou Yarino isn't naive and is actually a lot smarter than street-smart. All this is because his girlfriend was trapped by a possessed man in the Torn World: now he seeks revenge for her, but Shingou has second thoughts about her now. He is aloof to the idea of becoming a Kamen Rider until he hears of the Homonculi Association, headed by the infamous Cyrus Akagi, leader of Team Galactic. Shingou has no choice but to protect the ones he love, even when Shingou puts his life at risk. But will being a Kamen Rider bring his girlfriend back from the possible dead?_

**END OF EYECATCH**

**

* * *

**

I strike at the head, pretty much give it a False Swipe at first, bringing down Kanato to one small so-called bar of health. I slash its body last, giving it a rip in its armor, blue sparks spewing out of it. Time starts again, and water suddenly gushes out of its arms and legs. "Use Spirit Capture with a Poké Ball," the belt told me. "It is identical to capturing an ordinary Pokémon. Just throw the Poké Ball at it and it will do it's job." Suddenly, a metallic blue and pink Poké Ball lands into my hand. Pressing the button at the gold-and-silver stripe in its center, the ball resized itself. "Poké Ball, go!" I threw, my voice echoing and my Poké Ball locking onto Kanato. But only one thing was caught:

I was only able to capture the Floatzel spirit into my Poké Ball, and Kanato was left unconscious and wet. He was rushed to the local Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy also treated him. I gave her my Infernape and my newly-caught Floatzel spirit, when healed, became an actual Floatzel. "Zel-float-zel!" It cried. It sounded a lot like the Floatzel of mine was trying to say Kanato's name. Kanato was currently undergoing surgery that would drain him of his "Floatzelhood" and injuries, called, Reversed Forme Change. It seemed a lot like a pretty normal operation. Any leftover Homonculi material would be surgically removed, all while getting the Homonculi's life as a human back.

I decided to ask Nurse Joy if there were check-ups available for humans in the Pokémon Center: in the last five years, Pokémon Centers were able to open some facilities open to humans. One could say that Pokémon Centers can now function as a small hospital for humans and their Pokémon. I immediately went to Dr. Ribai Karashina, who was my girlfriend's grandfather. He was an expert on medical problems for Man and Pokémon. "Doctor, I seem to have some sort of problem with my blood." I asked him. I explained everything to the faded-blonde haired man who constantly stared at me! "And then, whenever I get a wound, it seems like my blood has started to become glossier!"

"Hmm, glossier and darker blood, attempted Forced Forme Change, I think I know your problem. It is currenltly incurable, sadly." Dr. Karashina told me. I was scarred for the rest of my life: an incurable disease has hit me ever since three months ago! The sad part is, will Cynthia even understand what happened to me once she comes back? "You're becoming a Homonculus," he said. "You're going to be pretty monstrous in the next few months." That was what hit me. I realized that I only had a few months to live as an actual human: in a matter of time, I may become a monster that can kill my whole family. My disease, diagnosed by an actual Pokémon League-authorized doctor.

I felt like I died.

* * *

**EPISODE PREVIEW**

Am I really becoming a Homonculus? Is this possible? I thought I was just some miserable attempt! Either I'll have to erase myself or keep figthing until I become a Homonculus myself. Wait, someone's after me? Great, I'll have to travel far for this one. Now what, ANOTHER BATTLE!? A schizophrenic? You've got to be kidding me. Why am I battling a schizophrienic man who can transform into both the Western or Eastern Gastrodon Families? How can one even combine two Pokémon into one Homonculus?

Next up on Kamen Rider Coronet -SINNOH FORME-:

**EPISODE TWO: Temporal Crusader**


	3. EPISODE 2: Temporal Crusader

**EPISODE TWO: Temporal Crusader**

Hi. I'm Shingou Yarino, who is currently on the verge of becoming a Homonculus, which is a Pokémon-human hybrid. I've fought my first Homonculus a few weeks ago, and I've been trying to look up why and how I'm becoming one for the past few weeks. It turns out that I may get a lot more monstrous in a few years, so I can easily wait. But, something's haunting me. It's the memory of my girlfriend, ex-Sinnoh Pokémon League Champion Cynthia Karashina. Rumor has it she has assumed a new identity after the incident at Mt. Coronet. But one thing's for sure: I'll have to keep fighting to at least get to her, whether she has no memory of me or not! What the hell is this?

"WARNING: Gastrodon-type Homonculus spotted in the vicinity of Grand Lake Hotel." My belt said. It was called a Trio-Belt, after I pressed a button on an arrow plastered onto it. It was created for the sole purpose of creating multi-Formed Homonculi, enabling them to _henshin_ like I do. Henshin is the Higashi-Miyako compound word for transform, which is actually an Anglexian word. Also, my belt says that I am capable of transforming into three Formes. The next Forme is said to be one unlocked after defeating 1 more Homonculus, and also it is said to be themed after a Pokémon which is related to one of the events at Spear Pillar. It must be Palkia, as I already have Dialga.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CORONET: -SINNOH FORME-**

_I'm Shingou Yarino, fresh out of college and still looking for my girlfriend, after the incident on Spear Pillar that occured five years ago. It has been long since she went missing. We weren't able to get in touch after that incident in Spear Pillar, that involved three powerful Pokémon, namely Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Rumor has it that my girl has amnesia and has become an entirely new person, more open that her old, quiet self. I just hope we can still be friends. But suddenly, I am kidnapped by this organization called the Homonculi Assosiaction which is actually related to a certain, strangely familiar criminal organization called Team Galactic._

_Just who is this Homonculi Association?_

_

* * *

_

For some reason, I started to remember Grand Lake Hotel as the spot where Cynthia and I first met. I was just some random customer, she partied with some 10-year old kid due to the fact he became the new Champion. I'm not really sure about how I came across her, but it was nothing special really. But she tripped, I almost touched her and we both turned red. We managed to ask for each other's numbers, and luckily they weren't fake. Anyway, I bring my Infernape with me, run to the Grand Lake hotel, until I notice something that looked like a Gastrodon went on top of it. But oddly, it was a Western Gastrodon, so I must've wondered how a Western Gastrodon adapted to this area.

But then, I remembered that I was to battle a Gastrodon Homonculus. But could it transform into both Formes or was the Homonculus _two_ seperate Homonculi? I kept trying to answer those two questions until I landed at Grand Lake Resort. I notice that the lights were blinking on and off in the Seven Stars Restaurant, so I had to go there. I _henshin-_ed, ran, and notice that the diners were nearly trashed! Every single guest was injured, and I tried to look at what happened to them. That same slime was on every part of their body. But suddenly, some sort of liquid is turning my armor into a sludge-like blob! And something was wearing a tuxedo and a helmet that could reform itself.

Everytime I got wounded, my blood started to become a little thinner. Eventually, I felt as if something was picking an ice pick through my internal organs: I must've been badly poisoned when that happened to me. "What the hell are you doing to me!?" I screamed. My belt regenerated my armor as the sludge landed all over my body again. I was fully healed and I decided to battle. I treated this fight like an indoor Pokémon battle, with tables, chairs, and bodies for obstacles. At the very least, everyone seemed to have lost consciousness. I nearly lost consciousness, until I noticed that the helmet-wearing tuxedo freak really was the Homonculus.

"Well, I suppose I don't have to let an attack miss anymore. Hit me!" The Homonculus said. I struck but then--"FORME CHANGE!" The Homonculus changed Forme right when I was about to attack! "Well, I suppose I haven't introduced myself. Shingou Yarino, 23, aloof, on the search for his possibly amnesiac girlfriend. You?" I asked. "Samao Futayama, 19, self-centered, trying to take over the world. It won't be like I will EVER have my way here! That's why I'll rule it." I replied, "You don't actually have to rule the world to have your way in life. I bet everyone neglected you just as worse as my friend, Kanato." I then attacked, firing a few Dragonbreaths and Metal-Clawing Samao's face.

* * *

**START OF EYECATCH **

_**Term:**__ Clockhand Blade  
The Clockhand Blade is a weapon used by Kamen Rider Coronet's Temporal Forme. It's handle is a glass pentagon with a hole that enabled the user to grab onto it. The Clockhand Blade's name comes from the fact that it can be extendable from a dagger's length, to the height of a broadsword, just like a the two hands of a clock. It can also freeze time to enable Coronet to do his Temporal Finisher: the Roar of Time and Memory is a combination of False Swipe and the Roar of Time: it drastically weakens the enemy at the first blow and destroys it the next._

**END OF EYECATCH

* * *

**

"Well, how sad. Looks like you put yourself first, don't you? Well why be someone who fantasizes themselves in a place where you are _literally_ king and everyone gives you everything, when you can be someone who'll recieve good comments and be praised for doing good?" I broke out. I snapped, with my belt's Poke Ball glowing and ready to finish the "glory" that is Samao! That dreaded "king-hole", I'll hole him in there as soon as I capture him! The cries of Uxie and Dialga rang in the destroyed restaurant. The hotel guests all barged through the door and I had to say, "Everyone! Stand back! This is not a crime scene, this is a battle between two Pokémon-human hybrids! Alright?"

_"Dialga, Uxie! Use the Roar of Time and Memory!"_

I finally managed to get to this point in the battle. As usual, time stopped, but this time, I used a different approach to weakening the Homonculus. This time, I drew a pentagon across Samao's back, and another on his torso. Eventually, I stabbed him in the chest and time was resored. A blue flash of light was about to restore Samao to his humanhood, and a Poke Ball identical to the one I used last time landed in my hands again. "Spirit Capture!" I yelled. "Spirit Capture." The belt glew. I threw the ball at Samao and his human Forme was restored. I called a nearby Pokémon center to ask if they could send one of their Emergency Staraptors back here, so they could retrieve the unconscious Samao.

I decided to de-_henshin _myself, and I used my own Staraptor to fly myself back to Hearthome, because Pastoria already looked crowded, with rain clouds hovering above the city of Croagunks. The Staraptor I used had a history with me: before I became a Rider, it was my HM slave: I often used it to Fly and Defog me to certain locations. It still is, but it is able to use a better move range than before! I often used it in battle, blah blah blah, and I was to battle against Cynthia using my Staraptor. But as soon as Cynthia disappeared, I nearly considered binge drinking and suicide. I also sacrificed battling for a month, until I successfully moved on knowing that I had to do something.

Feeling like I was swindled, I decided to actually make some sweet-and-spicy shrimp-filled Poffins for myself and the Pokémon. Poffins for me, aren't just food for Pokémon. I prefered those types of Poffins only, because they were a regular treat for Pokemon that don't even like any of those flavors, and that they comforted me during Cynthia's disappearance. And with that, I just decided to lie down, eat, and write in this blog all day long until my nerves run out of living cells. Well, I guess this is good night, someone peering through this online journal. Just don't be too candid about my relationship, okay? It IS pretty personal on it's own, but I can assure you, its pretty deep.

I write this entry in electronic ink, and so, good night.

* * *

**EPISODE PREVIEW**

Hey. Looks like its time to go to Veilstone. I'll be at the Game Corner, I'll be at the Game Corner. But still, why can't I help but see a familiar face there? Oh my gosh, Cynthia, is that you? No? You're not? Wait, you're Shirona? 4-6-7 Shirona? Ohh, alright. But why did you have to use a codename exactly? Are you hiding from anyone at all? I just hope you aren't keeping anything away from me. Wait, enough talk, will I have to battle someone in the middle of the Game Corner? NEW FORME!?

Next up on Kamen Rider Coronet -SINNOH FORME-

**EPISODE THREE: Cornerside Bouts**


End file.
